Lost Angel a Fanfiction Challenege
by yugioh5d
Summary: For many who are alive. They believe time heals all wounds and in death they will get the chance to meet past love ones. But for Clover netheir of these saying are true except the pain of watching the people closest to her die and living forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies and Gundam Seed Destiny. Neither do I own any characters from either series and all characters and their likeness belong solely to their respective owners. This preview chapter for the challenge takes place halfway through the Gundam Seed series and is attain to wrap that series before the rest of the story goes into the Gundam Seed Destiny Series. I don't make money off this story challenge

"What am I doing here?' thought Clover as she gazed up at the two tall and imposing machines in front of her

It had being well over a thousand years and here she was alive and healthy as she was when she was a teenager. She look no older then eighteen years old and had a body that most woman would die to have at their age. Her golden blonde hair came down to her mid back and was tied in a ponytail while her blue eyes held little to no life at all. Living as long as she had after the accident that made her immortal had made Clover lose faith in things she use to believe in. Countless battles,wars,killing, and other horrible acts had made her a very cold and closed off individual. The young woman who use to fight to protect her friends and family as well as innocent people as a former WOOHP agent no longer existed and all that was left was a empty shell.

"Captain Clover, I see this is where you have being hiding." said Azrael with a smirk as he approached Clover. Clover turn to look at the man through her emotionless eyes. She got a good look at the Blue Cosmos leader and was unimpressed by what she saw.

The man was of average height and wore a very expensive blue suit that matched his blue hair. From the way he walked and the smirk on his face, one could easily tell he was full of himself because of his money and position, but Clover had no patience for men like him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clover in a emotionless voice. Azrael couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine as the woman's emotionless eyes bore into his own

"I have come here to see you and the two newest Gundams that were built. When I heard that the prototype used to design all other Gundams was being built along with the newest Gundam I couldn't resist the opportunity to see them ." smirked Azrael as he stood next to Clover and then looked up at the two Gundams that was in front of them both.

"I take it that your the one that requested that I be the pilot of one of these Gundams ." said Clover knowingly. She should have know this man would request for her to personally to pilot one of the Gundams

"Of course, you are the top pilot in the Earth Alliance having never being shot down and the only other person besides Lieutenant Mu La Flaga to have being able to fight on equal grounds against the damn Coordinator's "said Azrael with a small chuckle

"Hn. I hope you realize that I am not obligated to pilot one of these suits since I am part of a different branch of the Earth Alliance that you have no influence over ." replied Clover causing Azrael to narrow his eyes in anger. It was true the Earth Forces had their own elite organization that took orders directly from the President so Azrael could not order Clover to do anything. This branch was similar to ZAFt's own Faith members who only took their orders from the Chairman.

"I am very well aware of that fact. But I thought you might change your mind once you saw both new mobile suits. I heard from your superior that you were very unsatisfied with the mobile suit that you were given to you so I thought that these two might suit your taste better. As the Wing Zero alone was what the five stolen Gundam's including the Strike were base off of . As well as the Akatsuki which was built using the blueprints of the Strike but using all of the Wing Zero's systems and weapons. I am sure with their capabilities you will be more then satisfied." grinned Azrael as he tried to lure the woman into joining him. He was a fool to believe that Clover didn't see through his underhanded manipulations . But he would soon learn his lesson eventfully

"I have heard that the last five pilots that have attempted to pilot the Wing Zero alone all have went mentally insane. Am I correct ?" said Clover looking up at the Wing Zero and the Akatsuki

"Yes, well you see the Wing Zero as well as the Akatsuki both have a built in A.I. Called the Zero system. Which allows the pilot to interface directly with both unit's computers and control both Gundams at the same time. Unfortunately none of our previous pilots have been able to handle the mental strain from the information upload. I am very sure you won't have a problem though." replied Azrael dismissively

"What about the Buster Rifles ? They don't look like a stranded beam rifle to me." said Clover knowing what they were but wanted to see if Azrael would tell her

"Regretfully if you chose to pilot both Gundams. You will not be allowed to use the two protype Buster Rifles at full power because it would be breaching the treaty we have with those damn Coordinators about not using nuclear powered weapons." frowned Azrael to show he was clearly upset with the fact

"Both these Gundams have nuclear cores or something to that affect . So aren't you already breaching the agreement when you had these units built." replied Clover

"Not really, but they are running off energy similar to nuclear power. That is why you can't use the prototype Buster Rifles at full power because those idiots will think they are nuclear power weapons because of the damage they can do at full power and accuse us of breaching the agreement." Shrugged Azrael as he had a glint in his eyes to show he really didn't care if he breach the treaty in some way

"What will my targets be ?" asked Clover causing Azrael to smile in victory

"We will be heading to ORB to see if they will join so we can there Mass Driver and if they don't agree then we will be force to use lethal force. There nation is too much of a threat to us to continue to let them go uncheck like they have been." said Azrael , but Clover could tell Azrael just wanted a excuse to see both new Gundams in battle.

"I work alone so I don't want to have to deal with any of those other pilots of yours because they will just get in my way." said Clover causing Azrael to grit his teeth in anger . The Blue Cosmos leader clearly didn't like having to cave to the demands of others . But he knew he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to gain Clover's help.

"Fine but you better not fail." demanded Azrael . But he quickly took a step back in fear when Clover's eyes narrowed upon him.

"In three days I will be ready to test both of these units fighting capabilities so have both the Forbidden and Raider here by then. In order to test the true capabilities of these two Gundams I will need to fight other Gundams." said Clover

"Hmm. That sounds like an excellent idea and it will allow me to see what those other units are capable as well. I will have them transferred immediately then once you are done testing both Gundams we will head to ORB." smiled Azrael

"By the way both Wing Zero and Akatsuki are the code names of the two Gundams. But feel free to change them if you want." Shrugged Azrael before taking his leave

"Wing Zero and Akatsuki." muttered Clover as went back to staring at the both Gundams. If Sam, Alex, and her mother could see her now they probably be extremely disappointed at her since she now was taking orders from a man who was even more evil then the villains Clover had once face.

That is it for the preview chapter of my Totally Spies Gundam Seed Destiny fanfiction challenge. For those of you wondering the Wing Zero is the one from Gundam Wing series not Endless Waltz and the Akatsuki is the ORB 01 Akatsuki from Gundam Seed Destiny. I am issuing this story idea as a challenge to anyone who would like to give this kinda of crossover a shot. All I ask is keep the basic idea of the story the same and intact. Other then that you free to write this challenge down as a story anyway you like. Please send me personal messages to tell me your ideas for this story idea and where you plan on going with it. Thanks and I am looking forward to the stories that will come out of this challenge


End file.
